Beautiful, But Not Alone
by Bonafide Nocta
Summary: [Shonen ai : Schuldig x Ran] Esset wil koste wat kost erachter komen wat Aya in leven houdt. Ran blijkt er iets mee te maken te hebben, maar wat heeft Schuldig dan met Ran te maken? Mysterie, angst, romantiek en zoveel meer!


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Weiss Kreuz_, alle personages, situaties, en dergelijke zijn © 1998 Koyasu Takehito/Project Weiss. 

**Author's Notes:** Obayashi is een personage uit de officiële _WK_ manga getiteld _An Assassin and White Shaman_, door Tsuchiya Kyoko in samenwerking met Koyasu. Ik zou willen dat hij mijn creatie was.   
In ieder geval... ik heb mezelf eindelijk weten aan te sporen dit verhaal weer op te pakken. De meeste van de fouten zijn er nu uitgehaald, met de nadruk op meeste. Zinnen zijn voor het merendeel aangepast/verbetert. Hopelijk leest het nu heel wat gemakkelijker en realistischer, tot zover dat dan mogelijk is.   
Ik zou graag de mensen willen bedanken die dit verhaal voorheen hebben gereviewd. Ik stelde het erg op prijs! Bedankt!   
_Feedback:_ 'Tis altijd welkom.   
_Archief:_ Als iemand dat wil doen, heel graag! Een emailtje met daarin verdere   
details (over het archief en de persoon die om dit verhaal vraagt) zou natuurlijk   
wel fijn zijn. 

**Begin-Datum:** 2004/06/01   
**Eind-Datum:** ?

* * *

**'Beautiful, But Not Alone'**   
door _Kase_

_**I.nleiding**_

Obayashi plofte neer in zijn stoel en grijnsde naar zijn vriend, die recht tegenover hem een boek zat te lezen. "Hé, Ran. Plicht roept." 

Ran keek op met een kleine frons op zijn gezicht. "Maar mijn pauze is toch nog niet voorbij?" Voordat de ander kon antwoorden, wierp Ran een vluchtige blik op zijn horloge. Hij hield van boeken lezen en kon helemaal opgaan in een verhaal waarbij hij totaal de tijd uit het oog kon verliezen. Deze neiging kon hem wel eens zijn baan kosten als hij niet uitkeek. 

"Nee," zei Obayashi luchtig terwijl hij in zijn broekzak graaide naar zijn pakje sigaretten, "maar je grote vriend is er weer. Je weet wel, die buitenlander." Obayashi ving Ran's blozende blik op en kon een grijns niet weerstaan. Hij porde met zijn wijsvinger in Rans richting en grapte, "Als je het mij vraagt wil die gast gewoon wat met je!" 

"Obayashi," siste Ran verontwaardigd. Hij voelde zijn gezicht warm worden. Hij deed snel een hand over zijn linker wang terwijl hij met de ander zijn vriend een klein duwtje gaf als aanmaning. "Hou op, dat zeg je toch niet zo luid." Paarse ogen sperden even wijd open met ontzet. "Wat als hij het heeft gehoord!" 

"Nee, joh!" De zwart-harige jongen leunde even naar voren en keek door de deuropening van het achterkamertje naar het restaurant erachter. Ran wreef afwezig op zijn wang en volgde Obayashis voorbeeld. Na een moment leunden ze beiden weer naar achteren in hun stoel. "Die vent zit helemaal vooraan. Bij het raam. Je weet wel, waar die de laatste keren steeds zat." 

"Oh." Ran wist niks meer uit te brengen. Ryan, zoals de man zichzelf noemde, was een vaste bezoeker van het restaurant sinds een paar weken terug. Elke keer dat hij kwam was op een andere tijdstip, van opening- tot sluitingstijd, van dinsdag tot zaterdag, de tijden dat Ran altijd werkte. En elke keer zou hij beleefd verzoeken naar een zekere Fujimiya Ran. Obayashi had hem sinds de dag dat Ryan aan kwam zetten en zijn verzoek deed, ernaar gevraagd wat die buitenlander nou precies van hem wilde. Waarom precies Ran? Wat was het waar die man achter aan zat? Hoe kwam het dat hij Ran kende? Was hij een vriend van de familie? 

Tot op heden had Ran de antwoorden niet. Het was voor zowel Obayashi als voor hem een raadsel wat nou Ryans achterliggende bedoeling was van diens acties. De eerste keer dat Ran naar antwoorden vroeg waren de woorden van de man vaag en ontwijkend. Speels, bijna. Het enige dat Ran hiermee klaarspeelde was zijn eigen verwarring en meer vragen dan waarmee hij uiterlijk begon. 

"Ik zou trouwens maar gaan als ik jou was," drongen Obayashis woorden door Rans innerlijke monoloog. "Je weet het; de klant is koning." 

Met zijn gedachten weer verankerd aan het heden, knikte Ran en stond op. "Ja, je hebt gelijk," beaamde hij met een zucht. Met warme vingers knoopte hij zijn vlinderdasje om zijn nek, standaard attribuut van het 'Tokyo Hands' uniform. "Nou, dan ga ik maar weer. Tot zo." Hij zwaaide met een moeizame glimlach en verdween vervolgens door de deuropening. 

"Hè, waar zijn nou m'n sigaretten gebleven!" Zucht. "...verdomme." 

Het restaurant was gelukkig niet al te druk. Ran kon met weinig moeite zijn aangewezen klant vinden, de directies van zijn vriend bleken totaal onnodig te zijn. Hij bleef even op het gangpad staan en maakte zichzelf zowel mentaal als fysiek klaar voor de confrontatie. Een zucht. Twee zuchten. "Kom op, Ran... Je kunt het... Blijf gewoon jezelf..." Een laatste zucht en Ran deed zijn ogen open. "Oké... Daar ga ik." 

Resoluut stapte hij op de donker-harige man af. De man in kwestie draaide zich op dat moment om, alsof hij had gevoeld of gehoord dat Ran op hem af kwam. Ran slikte toen hij de geamuseerde blik van de man opving. De brede mond opende, maar de jongen hoorde geen geluid. 

'Hallo, Ran.' 

Speelse groene ogen... 

Ayas ogen vlogen open, een zucht ontsnapte zijn mond en zijn borst ging hevig op en neer. Aya staarde naar het plafond van zijn slaapkamer boven de Koneko. Het was nog vroeg. Heel vroeg. De schemering van de vroege morgen piekten langs de randen van het gordijn. 

_Speelse groene ogen..._

Aya sloeg de dekens van zich af en tilde zijn benen over de rand van het bed. Hij zat daar en staarde met een verontrustte blik naar het stukje vloer tussen zijn voeten. Hij had al eerder eenzelfde soort droom gehad. Een droom van het verleden, een verleden die hij nog maar vaag kon herinneren. Met Ran. En Aya, zijn zusje. En die afschuwlijke speelse groene ogen. Dat was het enige dat hij nog kon herinneren van die man, Ryan. Groene ogen, die hem veel te bekend voorkwamen. Hij had ze na Ryan nog gezien. Hij wist het zeker. Maar keer op keer wist het antwoord hem telkens weer te ontglippen. Net zoals Ryans antwoorden. 

Hij voelde hoe zijn pyjama bijna van zijn schouder dreigde te vallen. Afwezig rechtte hij het zachte materiaal en stond op. Op automatische piloot, baande Aya een weg door zijn kamer en stopte voor een kleine wandspiegel. Paarse ogen sloegen het bleke gezicht in de reflectie gaarde. Vuurrood haar. Dunne, roze lippen. Zijn blik dwaalde weer omhoog, naar de fonkelende paarse ogen. 

Geen groene ogen. 

Aya zuchtte en liet zijn blik vallen. Zijn handen waren gebald in vuisten. 

Geen. 

Groene. 

Ogen... 

'Hallo, Ran.' 

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
